


Step Forward Together

by AnMochi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMochi/pseuds/AnMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave tie the knot, Rose officiates, and Jade's dog sheds on Dave's nice suit. Pure sap, but I know that's what y'all are into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Forward Together

You run your fingers over the ring in your pocket once more, assuring yourself that it’s still there and that this is really happening oh god you’re really about to tie the knot with the most important person to grace your existence. You glance anxiously at your dad, who is watching for your cue. He’ll walk you up the aisle, and Bro will walk Dave. You figured that either both of you or neither of you should be walked because neither of you is ‘the girl’, and you wanted the ceremony to reflect that. Only a couple more minutes now.

You wonder if Dave is as nervous as you are. He gave up trying to emulate his bro’s stoic facade years ago; you and anyone with eyes would be able to tell exactly how he’s feeling. You want to hold his hand.  
You hear music start, but you’ve forgotten what tune you requested to be played. Your dad claps you on your shoulder and you drop the ring, fumble to pick it up, and muss your hair in the process. You’re so nervous you’re glad there’s nothing but butterflies in your stomach.   
As you rise, you swallow hard and resolve to focus on the part of your anxiety that isn’t nervousness at all, but excitement.

You’re excited to get married to Dave. You’re excited to have a document on your permanent legal record that says you love him more than anything else in the world, and you’re excited that his will say the same about you. You’re excited to maybe show that document to an adoption agency someday, you’re excited to wake up to not only Dave’s face next to you but to a smaller one (or two!) peeking in your bedroom door on a Saturday morning asking when you’re going to make pancakes.   
You’re excited to go out in front of all those people and tell Dave how important he is to you.   
As you step out onto the grass, arm in arm with your father, he tells you for what you are certain will not be the last time today how proud he is of you. You’re kind of proud of yourself, too, you think as you beam at everyone watching you from the lawn.

Yeah, you can do this.

\-------------

“How’s it feel to be the first man in a generation to settle down with a housewife?” Bro asks while you try (in vain) to pick every last one of Jade’s hellbeast’s glowing white hairs off of your wine red and black tux. 

“He’s not a housewife. I thought you would have understood by now that there never have been, nor will be any wives, girlfriends or floozies gracing my fertile loins.” You show him John’s ring before pocketing it again carefully. “Just John.” 

The question put you on edge, though. What if you were a shitty papa to John’s kids? How in the hell do you mix tuna fish for sack lunches? Organize playdates? Help with homework? 

But you’ve been through so much together already. Tuna fish doesn’t stand a chance against the two of you, you’re sure. In exchange for learning how to function in a normal house, you’ll get to spend the rest of your life with John. And besides, in any household that’s half run by you, how normal can it possibly be? If John wanted the ideal housewife, he wouldn’t be marrying you. 

But he is. He’s out in the other room just as excited as you are and you can’t wait to see him again.   
When Bro beckons you to take his arm you do so and prepare to literally face the music with your best grin on for your best man.

When you see John up there next to a recently-ordained-online Rose Lalonde, he looks nervous and excited with a smile that could warm a glacier. His eyes were trained on the door he knew you were going to come out of, but now his focus is on you and you think his face is going to break. He doesn’t know what to do with his empty hand, so he waves rapidly at you as if you could possibly be looking at something that wasn’t him. 

Part of you wants to ditch Bro in the aisle, dash up to John, slip that ring on him and tell him I do and then bolt with him somewhere that you can get him out of that sexy suit of his and preferably into maybe something a little more comfortable. But you know how important today is to him, he’s traditional like that, so you step in time with Bro and blow him a kiss from six rows back. (He catches it theatrically, as per usual, even with his hand still on Dadbert’s arm.)

Then you’re up there in front of Rose, and your guardians hand you off to each other before taking their seats. 

It’s a short ceremony and you two wrote it together with Rose and Jade, but it’s all you can do to distract yourself from where his hands hold yours and from the love in his eyes you are so incredibly glad to share long enough to repeat your lines from Rose when you’re supposed to, and you can’t help sneaking in for a peck when you exchange rings even though you aren’t supposed to kiss as husbands for another minute or so. He’ll forgive you. 

It’s been a decade since the Game started. You’re still rebuilding. But when he dips you down (on Rose’s instruction, this time) and kisses you hard, it’s difficult to believe that the life you create together won’t be several times greater than what was there before. He’s your best friend, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I title? Lol. Wrote this in like 2012, it's part of a series of domestic drabbles, but the rest of them kind of go downhill in quality and length after this. Oops. 
> 
> Why do I always forget to write any actual dialogue? Oh well.


End file.
